Being parents
by NattieKiddfan
Summary: one off from the right one Natalya-Tyson Kidd enjoy :D


Being Parents.

A softened grin made it's way across Nattie's lips as her eyes battered open from the peaceful slumber she'd just awoken from. The gaze of her dark emerald coloured eyes moving towards the window only to find that it was still relatively dark outside, allowing a slight groan to pass her lips, the Canadian turned over between the covers, thumping her body against the mattress in an attempt to get a few more moments of sleep, but that plan was soon cut short as a quiet whimper began to echo past her ears. That small sound caused her grin to widen; it then widened again - if that was possible - at a thought that lingered in the back of her mind. TJ would be home today. Pressing her teeth down against her lower lightly as she willed herself outta the bed, throwing her legs over the side before upping to her feet. Wandering a few steps from the bed, the diva found herself standing next to the crib that held her baby boy; lightly resting a hand on the railing, she reached in with the other, lightly trailing the back of her finger down his cheek before she cradled him in her arms and lifted him from it's confines.

"Hey Bubba.." She cooed quietly, lightly tapping the tip of her finger against his nose.

"Daddy's comin' home today, you excited?" It was obvious that she wasn't expecting an answer, he was only a few months old after all. Wandering away; she made her way down stairs, changing his diaper in the nursery before putting him in the baby bouncer she had set up in the lounge which wasn't too far from the kitchen. Lightly pressing her lips to the top of his head, she forwarded to the kitchen and began to prepare his formula. Wandering back over, she picked him up and sat herself down on the sofa; laying a towel over her lap, she fed her child, which didn't take too long. From there, she burped him; then put him in the crib she had set up down stairs. You could never be under prepared. Simply staring down at him, she couldn't help but see TJ in the baby; he had the same big, chocolate brown eyes as him, same facial features, everything. He was the spitting image; no joke. He was so small, it was adorable. But he was born two months early; meaning he had to stay in the hospital for a little while, but he'd been given the all clear and everything so he was perfectly fine now.

Nattie had sat down with a cuppa coffee hearing the front door open she turned smiling huge at the person who entered placing her coffee on the side she ran into his arms kissing him deeply pulling away she looking into his eyes beaming.

"I missed you so much" she kissed him again and again.

TJ smiled as she ran into his arms he ran his hands through her soft blonde hair looking into her eyes lovingly resting his hands on her hips rubbing them up and down.

"I missed you too baby you okay?" he asked softly.

Nattie nodded and smiled "Yeah I'm great" she smiled kissing him again "How're you?"

TJ nodded hearing their sons cry he smiled walking to him picking the tiny baby up.

"Owen Davey Wilson you been looking after your momma?" he asked Owen stopped crying looked up at his daddy adoringly TJ smiled at him kissing his head softly he looked at Nattie.

"Are we still taking him tonight?" he asked Nattie softly

"Yeah he just needs to bath and clean and we'll be on our way" she smiled kissing Owen and TJ's cheeks before running upstairs to get ready she put her hair up in a scruffy bun wearing black jeans boot cut jeans and a white shirt she put on her favourite Louis Vuitton boots and walked downstairs smiling at TJ who had dressed Owen she smiled and wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder running her hands up and down his hard abs.

"You not tired? You've been travelling all night" she frowned concerned for him. TJ smiled at her and shook his head.

"Nope I slept on the way home im great" he told her softly stroking her cheek softly holding Owen in his other arm.

Nattie looked at TJ and frowned "I hope you are were going for dinner and afterwards you are going to bed." she ordered making TJ laugh at her he did a small salute then looked at Owen in his arms cooing over him making Nattie smile he was a brilliant father to Owen and still the greatest guy in the world he still made her smile and feel safe no matter what.

A few hours later they was getting ready for the show Nattie smiled carrying small Owen into the arena one she rested her head softly on TJ's shoulder smiling at Owen who had a smile on his small face she kissed his nose softly "beautiful baby" she cooed softly, TJ smiled at her she was the best mother ever in his eyes she settled in to motherhood well he knew she missed her wrestling but he also knew she'd do anything for Owen he kissed her head as the walked to the backstage she smiled as Beth walked up to her "NATTIE!" she hugged her softly careful of Owen "lemma see my god son" she grinned picking Owen up who smiled brightly at her. Nattie smiled at him he was really a happy baby he rarely cried. TJ excused himself having to get ready he kissed Nattie softly then Owen's nose walking off Nattie smiled after him which made Beth giggle "still smiling over that guy jeez you guys have been together for what 3years now? And you still giggle like a teenage girl with her first crush!" she teased Nattie just shook her head at her and laughed blushing softly.

"Shush you you got a godson out of it didn't you? So stop moaning!" Beth stuck her tongue out and went back to cooing over Owen "He looks more and more like TJ every time I see him" Nattie nods "He's gonna be a heart breaker when he's older isn't he?" Beth carried on smiling at him hearing a squeal Nattie smiled "OMG NAT YOUR HEREE!" Melina ran and hugged her tightly "OMG I missed you the locker rooms have been sooo quiet!" she giggle Nattie hugged the smaller women tightly,

"Missed you too Mel, JoMo is looking after you right?" she shot a playful warning look to John Morrison who laughed at her Melina giggled

"He's been great don't worry" she looked to Owen and smiled "you should bring TJ's baby pics to us he already looks identical" she cooed along with Beth. Nattie smiled at her friends she missed them dearly she had thoughts of retuning to wrestling to be with them and TJ also to wrestle Vince told her she could if she wished too Nattie looked at Owen thoughtfully of-course he'd be on the road with them but she worried about him too much things like 'would he be okay while he's on the road?' or 'who could she trust properly enough to leave him with Beth would but what if she had ring time with her Melina?' questions like this ran through her mind Beth looked at Nattie's face seeing she was in deep thought she smiles seeing her best friend again was amazing she missed their little arguments and their Louis Vuitton shopping trips Beth went back cooing over Owen. Nattie bit her lip softly "am I okay to leave him with you a sec I just need to do something" she smiled and walked to TJ's locker room she went to knock on hearing a woman's voice she stopped

"TJ just divorce her already you know you want me" Michelle's voice came Nattie sighed

"Your kidding right? Michelle I don't even like you get it yet? Your the most annoying waste of space ever just leave me alone!" he spat in her face nastily "Nattie is my wife me and you were done years ago! Now get out!" he opened the door seeing Nattie he gulped and Nattie looked at Michelle,

"You heard him... leave or ill rip you ugly head off" she sneered Michelle walked out and Nattie walked in puffing out air she looked at TJ softly "Why didn't you tell me she was being like that?" she asked TJ looked at her frowning,

"I didn't want you think anything has happened so I thought id try to sort it on my own" he explained hoping she wouldn't be angry because of it he noticed she didn't have Owen he looked at her confused "where is Owen?"

Nattie smiled softly "I'm not mad just makes me want to kill her more... and Owen is with Beth and Melina he's fine" she wrapped her arms around his neck softly "I've been thinking..." she started she kissed him softly "and I think I want to wrestle again... you know Owen comes on the road with us and i'm sure one of the guys will watch him if we cant I mean we don't get ring time together anymore so there will always be one of us too watch him or Harry is here too" she looked him in the eye ""I mean we barely see each other since i've stopped wrestling and I miss you and at least if we're a family together Owen has both his parents." she smiled softly.

TJ smiled softly and stroked her cheeks "Thats a good idea but are you sure I mean with Jack around again what if he hurts you again and I don't get to you in time" he asks slightly worried about her getting hurt he rubbed her hips softly kissing her head.

"He wont TJ he's on Smackdown i'm on RAW and if he attempts to hurts me there will be someone there whenever I need help okay" she ran her hands up his bare chest softly making him moan.

"Keep doing that I wont be responsible for my actions" he warned lowly in her ear she grinned softly and leaned up to his ear.

"You need to be warmed up before your match don't you?" she smirked kissing his ear moving down to his neck listening to his moans she trailed her hands downwards feeling him grow she bit her lip.

A hour later Nattie walked out of TJ's room smiling TJ wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek they walked to Beth's locker room seeing her with Owen she smiled "Hey god mummy how has he been?" Beth looked up grinning at her seeing the spark in her eye she shook her head laughing,

"He's been an angel, I dunno if I can say the same as his mummy and daddy though" TJ laughed and picked him up.

"Hey little guy what's up you been a good boy?" he cooed Owen giggles and placed his small hand on his nose TJ kissed it softly "Daddy loves you baby he really really does" he kissed his head softly he handed Owen over too Nattie kissing her cheek "I gotta match ill be 20 minutes"

"Good luck I love you" she smiled at him as he walked out and turned to Beth as they started to talking about everything. They watched TJ's match seeing him win Nattie grinned he now had his number one contender spot for the US title she couldn't be anymore proud of him even if she tried. She walked to the curtains bumping into the one person she wanted to avoid Jack grinned darkly "well well well hello Nattie"

Nattie held Owen close to her body protecting him she glared at Jack "get lost" she tried getting past him but he wouldn't budge.

"Hey I thought she told you to leave her alone!" came the rough English accent of Wade Barrett he walked in front of Nattie guarding her he knew along with everyone else what Jack put her through Wade stared at Jack "Now get away from her!" he snapped Jack looked at Nattie smirking then to Wade walking off Wade turned around "You okay?"

Nattie nodded and smiled "yeah thanks" she sees TJ "Excuse me" she walks up to TJ who took her in his arms "There's my soon to be United States champion" she kisses him softly and passes Owen to him Daniel walked back stage patting TJ's shoulder

"congrats man you deserve the shot... i'll look forward to kicking your butt" he grinned and looked at Owen "He's a looker isn't he" he smiled as Owen cooed softly blowing bubbles out of his mouth at Daniel making him smile at the little guy.

After the show everyone had met Owen and adored him he immediately became one of the family Nattie smiled watching Ted handle Owen who wasn't making Ted's life easy in the space of 5 minutes Owen pee'd on Ted and threw up on him and drooled on him Ted looked at Nattie helplessly she just laughed at him "Naaaaat take your kid back its crying!" he moaned Nattie glared at him.

"He is not an IT he is a baby" she picked a crying Owen up out of Ted's arms and he immedietly stopped and fell asleep Ted just glared at him

"evil baby" he muttered childishly.

Later that night Nattie placed Owen in his small crib next to their bed she felt Tjs hands cover her eyes she giggled and turned around she kissed the corner of his mouth softly "Hey you" she smiled they just stood there and watched Owen sleep peacefully TJ sighed softly.

"Nat?" Nattie looked up at him with a soft smile

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering before when you said travel on the road and go back into wrestling do you really want to?"

Nattie nodded softly "Yeah I really want to"

TJ grinned "Well I want to show you a little something" he took her hand ad walked outside to see a huge tour bus Nattie looked at him shocked

"No way!" she smiled huge and wrapped her arms around TJ "Oh my god I love you so so much!" she kissed him sweetly pulling away she looked into his eyes softly "Im the most luckiest person ever!" she kisses him softly again as they look in the bus it was large with a middle-sized bedroom at the back and a double bed there was also a small crib for Owen to sleep in, the living area bit was small as it was connected to the kitchen but there was a T.V set up. Nattie looked around amazed TJ gulps after she didn't say anything

"I know its not much bu-" he was cut off by Nattie placing her finger on his lips softly

"Its amazing TJ thank you so much!"

They walked back into their house smiling Nattie got changed throwing one of his T-shirts on whereas TJ just stripped to his boxers Nattie cuddled into his chest softly "I missed you holding me" she mutters softly TJ just held her closer kissing her head sweetly he watched her sleeping unable to believe after 20 years of knowing each other they finally had their family and each other.

**Okay I apologise for how long its taken me to write this ive had SOOOO much to do with College friends family Christmas birthdays homework... the list goes on and on...**

**ANYWAAAAY I thought why not write one more for you guys :D**

**sorry its not great I can honestly say im not loving this chapter much but I had to finish writing it up soooo here you have it!**

**well REVIEW! pleeeaaassseee!**

***Puppy dog eyes***


End file.
